The decendents: Blood of the gods
by Mrs. Peetapercypotter
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and the seven now have kids of their own but what will happen when a new great prophecy is announced and it includes the seven's children?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this **here** , first of all I would like to thank you guys sooooo much for visiting my page and this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate if you guys would review on how I can improve this. Anyway this story is about the percy and annabeth's family after the war with Gaea and how their everyday life goes. But there's a twist to it, what happens when the family goes to camp-halfblood and there are mentions of the next Great Prophecy with the seven's children in it? But before that a little summary on what happened right after the war. And i only mention percy and annabeth's children but the other have children are there ,too there in the next chapter I promise. Alright alright I'll stop talking and have percy talk about the disclaimer.

 **ME- " Percy COME on you said you would do the disclaimer"**

 **PERCY- " But I don't want to the mic is all the way over there"**

 **ME- " Percy come on get off the couch already"**

 **PERCY- "NO you can't make me"**

 **ME- " OK then I guess I'll have to eat all** _ **blue pancakes all by mysel-"**_

 _ **PERCY- * looks around frantically for the mic* "OK does not own any of the Pjo or BoO characters only the plot"**_

 _ **PERCY- " NOW GIMME MY BLUE PANCAKES!"**_

 _ **ME- " Nope"**_

 _ **PERCY- "But-tt y-ou said I could have blue pancakes if I did the disclai-"**_

 _ **ME- "NOPE"**_

 _ **PERCY- Bu-tt-t**_

 _ **ME- "NOPE NOW ONWARDS WITH THE STORY"**_

 **Annabeth's**

I can't believe how great my life is going right now. I mean I don't want to brag or anything but it has been going pretty good. After going through Tartarus,defeating Gaea, and a hell lot more I mean who we kidding we deserve this. OH I'm sorry I forgot mention exactly happened after the war. Well after putting our great-great-great-grandmother to " sleep" we returned to fixing up Camp to it's original status. The Romans celebrated with us on defeating Gaea and left to New Rome the next day. Jason decided on staying with us a couple of weeks before he left to Camp jupiter which we really glad to hear about. Frank also decided to do the same much to hazel's happiness since she wanted to stay with Nico a little while longer.

Speaking about Nico he came out of the closet and mentioned his crush to Percy. ***BUT HE SAID I WASN'T HIS TYPE?* "Percy we been through this Nico said he was over you now give back the mic!"** Sorry about that percy was being annoying as usual. Now where was I oh yeah nico came out of the closet but he said he didn't have a crush on anyone as if right now. But we all knew how he was "warming" up to Will Solce. Hmm, who else OH I almost forgot about Renya yeah she got over the fact of jason being with piper and me being with Percy. I even saw her looking at us with a look of joy the other day.( weird I know)

But to tell the truth Reyna, piper,Hazel and I had become really close after the war we even had a sleepover just us girls and I learned how Renya is really easy to talk to. So yeah everything was going great until one day when we were all cleaning up the big 3 cabins( that was so rudely destroyed by Gaea) we saw something we thought we never see again in our lifetime. Walking in was the son of Hephaestus himself Leo Valdez. The others saw me staring and followed my gaze and as soon as we all we done rubbing our eyes making sure we weren't going blind. We all yelled LEO! And ran to him engulfing him in a bear hug( I am pretty sure we broke one of his ribs) " OK GUYS I MISSED YOU TOO NOW LET ME BREATHE?! Shouted Leo. We all laughed and released Leo of our death grip then all at once asking him a million questions. " how did you survive" " Why the hell did not come sooner"

" And why in the name of Hades do you smell like burnt charcoal"( percy said that one). GUYS CALM THE HADES DOWN! Shouted Leo " Before I explain I'd like to introduce someone"

And then did we realize that someone was standing behind Leo. She had soft caramel hair, amber eyes, and was wear a white sunflower dress. It was the daughter of Alas Calypso. I looked at her face excepting to see a gracious smile. But in return got a glare. We all looked at Leo expecting him to explain. And I could he see he was looking at her with concern.

" Cal are you ok" said leo. " NO I AM NOT" Leo seemed taken back by this outburst as if Calypso was not capable of shouting at him. Calypso then stormed off inside an empty cabin. Before any of us could do or say anything Leo ran off after her screaming something like " wait what did I do this time?". And we were left standing their looking like idiots. So us being the curious and eavesdropping demigods we were, decided to go press our ears against their door to hear what they were talking about. " What's wrong Calypso you been moping around ever since we left you island and I said we were going to camp-halfblood" said leo in a hurt voice. " WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, THAT I WOULD BE JUMPING UP AND DOWN ON COMING TO THIS PLACE?!" Yelled back Calypso. We all winced at the tone of her voice this was not how percy described her. " I thought you would be happy visiting my home and my friends they the only family I got left" Leo said in a hurt voice. Reyna, piper, hazel, percy, jason, frank and I very really touched at how he said we were his family. WELL THERE NOT MY FAMILY OR FRIENDS SO I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY WHERE NEAR THEM OR THIS STUPID PLACE!

Through the little peep-hole I saw that leo was close to tears. "Why are you doing this to me Cal" leo begged. DON'T YOU GET YOU STUPID IDIOT I ONLY PRETENDED TO LIKE YOU TO GET OFF THE GODDAMN ISLAND! Fumed Calypso. Now I could clearly see that leo was crying. We all burst in their with death glares on Calypso. " OK OFFEND OUR CAMP I AM COOL WITH THAT , OFFEND US I AM COOL WITH IT, BUT YOU CROSSED THE LINE WHEN YOU HURT LEO SHOUTED PERCY. And we were all supporting him surrounding in on calypso ready to pounce on her if she dared take one more step. ( ok i know the in end leo and cal end up together but I am have someone else in mind for leo sorry! i am so sorry for this you caleo shippers!) We all had our weapons dawn out on her and she looked terrified.( as she should be) Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leo sobbing into Reyna's shoulder while she murmured soothing words to him.

" YOU WILL GET AWAY FROM LEO AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS PLACE OR CAMP JUPITER OR ANYWHERE NEAR DEMIGODS DO YOU UNDERSTAND? PIPER THREATENED. Calypso could only nod her head in fear of getting hurt by piper. I would too, you do NOT want to mess with piper when she's angry *shutters*. And with that Calypso ran out of the cabin and as we watched her out of camp hopefully for good. Then we all turned around to Leo saying how sorry we were for him. And how we will always be there for him. And that he deserves better than that no good bitch that one came from Frank. Which we were all surprised to hear because not that because we thought that leo didn't deserve better ( he really did) but because Frank NEVER EVER swears. That made Leo give a small smile. After that day everything went very smoothly if I do say myself.

The camp looked brand new now that leo was here. And as the months passed on Jason and Percy and frank all proposed me and piper and hazel on the beach which we all said yes to. And not so surprisingly Reyna and Leo started dating and eventually got married with us. It all one big wedding, I know what you're thinking you guys are too young to get married and if you guys do want to get married don't you want the attention to yourselves? why have a combined wedding? Well to answer your first question we waited till we were all 18 so we were legally ok to get married. And no we didn't want the attention all to ourselves on our " big day" after all we been through we wanted this to be together. After that Nic and will and grover and juniper got married to which we all celebrated with a big firework display. So life was going pretty good as far as I am concerned. All of us finished college to with the exception of nico he said he didn't want to pursue anything now he's the co-director of the camp with Grover.

 ***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

 **Percy's**

" **Give me the mic Annabeth I want to tell this part of the story" " No Percy I get to tell this part this one's my fav." " Yeah but you got to tell the last part" "No perseus" *gives puppy dog eyes* " ugh fine here have the mic back seaweed brain"**

OK so yeah, as annabeth was saying our lives are pretty good right now in college I got a major in marine bioolgy" ***It's** _ **biology**_ **seaweed brain* * I KNEW THAT* * SURE YOU DID SEAWEED BRAIN*** Anyway back to the story yeah I got a major in _biology. *_ _ **happy wise girl?***_ **yes, yes I am percy*** And annabeth got one in architecture and we now live in a 2 story beach house in California. Annabeth owns an architecture company which is doing pretty good may I add. And I am the proud owner of sea creature's save&protect company. *** Don't gloat Perseus* * I AM NOT* * WHATEVER PERSEUS*** Frank is my business partner since he can also speak to animals I don't how that happened so don't ask me. Hazel has an jewelery shop that got very famous very quickly no joke. Jason goes in between New Rome and Camp Halfblood keeping up his promise to build each and every god and goddess a shrine and whenever he finishes one he gets rewarded big time… it kinda unfair. *** AWW is someone jealous* * Shut up jason* * It's okay percy I would jealous of me too if I were you* PERCY-* eye rolls*.**

And piper is a very well known movie critic. She got many roles in movies and many big time people begged her to model for their brand but knowing piper she turned down each and every one. When we asked her about it she said that all that was too girly for her to which Jason replied "says the daughter of aphrodite the goddess of girliness". And Renya stayed at camp Jupiter being praetor and doing what she loved. ***bossing people around* * I heard that percy* * come on Renya you put me in time out for petting one of you dogs* * Which bite you may I add* * Yeah Yeah Yeah*.** Leo has a small fix up shop for demigods that's always crowded cus Hades knows that demigods break A LOT of things.

We all live in California but not close enough to see each other all the time. Yes there in the occasional christmas and thanksgiving. And of course when we met each other at camp but our lives have gotten really busy with work and all. So yeah.. Now that I have gotten that out of the way I can get to the exciting part. Annabeth and I HAVE TWINS! They were born on September,12,2000 a boy then a girl. Ugh where do I get started with these 2. Well I can tell you they both perfection the perfect blend of both annabeth and me. The boy we named Lukas Poseidon Jackson ( luke for short) No matter what anyone else says it was I who wanted to name our son that well...annabeth too. But I thought of it first. He has my jet black hair and annabeth's amazing sliver grey eyes ( not stormy grey but legit sliver don't ask me how though). Then there's my little girl *** I AM 16 YEARS OLD DAD* * Well I am older than you so that makes you my little girl* * UGH fine dad* We named her Grace Selena Jackson. She has my sea green eyes ( which look more emerald if you aske me)** much to my dismay because I wanted both of our children to have grey eyes like their mother.

But annabeth was overly delighted with her eyes she said it looked adorable so I let it slide. But to _my delight_ Grace got her mother's golden blonde hair. Everyone says Luke looks like a mini me while grace looks like a mini annabeth. But here's the thing though luke may look like me but he's a total smartie pant like his mother, he gets straight A's and is in all AP classes it would be a miracle if I beat him at scrabble just once. But on the other hand he's like totally super awesome with his water powers once he was in middleschool when someone jerk picked on Grace and he flooded the whole school with toilet water. And then there's Grace I don't know what to make of her.

Annabeth is always saying she could pass as a mini me if she had my hair. I mean seriously though she is really smart like her brother but she _refused_ to take AP classes the principal even said she should skip 2 grades but she wanted to stay in the same grade. When we asked her about she just replied "What's the point it's only more work". ( Yeah that's totally me) and then there's her water powers unlike her brother who equals his smartness with his water powers. Grace is full on full water powered. Now this one time when we were on the beach this jellyfish stung luke and he cried about it even though he was like 15 years old. And grace got so mad that she made the jellyfish apologize to luke yeah you heard me right apologize but then other jelly came and stung him another time. And this did it for grace she summoned a hurricane and won't stop ( even though i used all my will power to make it stop) until poseidon himself came to his granddaughter's aid. And dad got really pissed at the jellyfish and banned them from the beach.

And then he made a royal announcement that whoever harms the prince or the princess ( he refers to luke and grace as though their royalty) will have a serious discussion with him. And yeah those are my 2 children OH i forgot to mention this i don't know where they got it from but they have these artistic talents like grace is a goddess while singing and luke can write music like he's freaking Chis brown or something. Yeah so that's about sums up our update on our life my beautiful wife and my 2 wonderful children.

 ***present time***

 **Grace**

LUKAS POISDIEN FREAKING JACKSON YOU GET BACK IN HERE! Ugh! I couldn't believe what luke just did it wasn't even 8 in the freaking morning and he had to pull a stupid prank on me. It was summer and I had gotten up early just as I usually do and had gone into the bathroom to take a shower when I stepped in i realized something black near the drain it was a SPIDER. I quickly scrambled out my bathtub when I realized it was only rubber right away I knew it was Luke since we had started pranking each other since summer started. It was a little tration we had but it was always harmless pranks just to get a good laugh kind of one, but one he had crossed the line. I love my brother trust me when I say this I really do but I wasn't going to let this one slide.

He knew I was afraid of spiders no crossed that out terrified of them just like our mother. So I got dressed quickly and started running down the hallway where my brother's room was. I slammed on his door screaming for him to open it. "LUKAS YOU BETTER OP-". " What do you want this early in the morning gracie?" mumbled luke rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" I said holding up the rubber spider luke squinted at my arm trying to see what I was holding up. As soon as he saw it he screamed " SPIDER KILL ITTTTT". Then only did it dawn on me that my brother was scared of spiders too we were alike with our mother that way but if he didn't do it who d- I didn't have time to finish the thought luke grabbed his baseball bat and aimed it at the spider on my arm. I reached out at stopped him just in time.

" LUKE stop it's only rubber" " OH okay" he then put it down. " WHY did you do that to me it scared the shit out of me" said luke. " I thought you pulled a prank on me it was in my shower" I replied. Then automatically we looked at each other and I don't if it's a twin thing or something but we just do we knew who had done it at the same time we yelled "DADDDDD". Both me and luke ran down stairs knowing he would be there since he always wakes up first to go to work.

 **Luke's**

And just as we got down stairs just as we thought dad was sitting there sipping his coffee and reading the mail. At first glance he might had looked innocent but both my sister and I knew the grin on the son of poseidon's face way too well. He had pranked us. He hadn't looked up yet so I pulled Gracie into the laundry room before he could notice us. " What is it luke"? She hissed. " You want to get back at dad don't you? I said giving her a mischievous smile. " Well of course i do idiot that's why I am going down there" " Well I got a better plan" i said. And then she gave me one of her famous smirks that looked exactly like our dad's ." What did you have in mind"? I told her the plan and we entered the kitchen saying good morning to our dad just like every other morning. He gave us a questioning look as if to say "really". But said good morning anyway.

" Did you have any trouble with the shower Grace?" my dad asked. Grace just gave our dad an innocent no that would've fooled our parents but not me. My dad in return gave her a small " oh" and returned to his paper. And at that split second when our dad turned his back on us we used our water powers and drawing water from the sink and totally sank him with the water. He himself wasn't wet since he was a son of poseidon but his cloths were which would mean he would be late for work which was just was we wanted. Me and grace burst out laughing as our dad stood there was an amused smile on his face. So that's how you want to play it huh" my dad said. And in return he sent a waterball at us making our clothes wet as well. And then all hell broke out as me and grace and dad had a full on water fight.

" PERSEUS POSEIDON JACKSON" I knew that voice too well it was the our mom used when she was very angry. And trust me guys you do not want he make annabeth chase angry. And there she was in the front of the kitchen with both her hands on her hips. " what is the meaning of this"?. She demanded her husband. Now you guys may know our dad as the all mighty guy who defeated medusa and killed a much of monsters single-handedly. But when it came to my mom even he was hella scared. " Oh honey I can explain we were i-ii i m e-eaan"My dad stuttered at my mom's intense glare. And then mom did something I never expected she burst out laughing at how scared my dad looked. "oh relax seaweed brain I was only messing with you" And my dad started laughing and we all joined in.

 **Grace**

Me and my brother cleaned up the kitchen with a swoosh of our hands since it was only was water.( I know pretty cool right?) After that me and luke grabbed some cereal went into the living room and plopped down on the couch and watched nemo while we ate. " Are you guys excited about the big reunion?" my mom asked us over her shoulder while cooking some eggs. "YEAH". Both me and luke shouted back. Our parents just chuckled at our enthusiasm. We were finally going to get together with all of our well demigods friends that is. We all lived together once we as in piper and jason and their kids, Frank and hazel and their kids, and leo and reyna and their kids but then we all moved to different places.

Frank is dad's partner I know but they bo th said they wanted to expand the company a little so now the Zhangs are managing a branch in another part of California. I really miss them since we haven't seen each other since like we were 5 years olds. I know luke feels same way since we both been talking about it non-stop. We couldn't even get together for christmas. Anyway the parents all agreed it was time we all got together. So we were going have this big reunion at the big fancy hotel stay there over night. Then stay at camp-halfblood for the rest of summer. The parents thought the whole summer was way too long but we convinced them since we hadn't been to camp a lot either. I know what you're thinking what about your mortal friends? Well the truth is we don't really have any friends since well one people thought we some sort of bad luck charm.

( hence luke and the toilet water insiendent) and 2 we couldn't really let anyone close to us monsters or they would get our sents mixed up with there's and start attacking them too. Me and luke finished our cereal. And went to say bye to our parents since they since had work. " Bye guys remember if a monster comes like the last time at least try to clean out the golden blood afterwards". Me and brother just rolled ours eyes. The last time they were gone we had a monster attack, me and luke didn't get hurt or anything in fact we took them down pretty easily due to the fact that mom and dad always tell us to train.

But had forgotten to clean up the blood so it left a mark on the wood. I didn't even know how that happened. Jason told me once that once you kill a monster it should just vanish into dust. But we said we would clean up if there was an attack anyway. The rest of the day was boring we trained some more, video chatted with grandma sally and grandpa Paul, and pretty much just watched T.V till our parents got back from work. We had dinner and mom made our favorite for dessert, blue pudding. I don't know what's with us Jackson's and blue food so don't ask me. And we watched a movie called Gravity ( which was horrifying) and went to bed feeling excited to for the big reunion tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THIS IS A TOTALLT DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW SO DON'T GET CONFUSED !... ok ok I'll stop talking and have Jason do the disclaimer

 **ME- *turns around to find Jason* "Dude, where are you?"**

 **JASON- *hiding behind a bush covering piper's mouth* "SUSHHH piper if we're quite enough she won't find us" *piper eye rolls***

 **ME- "Guys come on we have to get this chapter going" *sees no one around***

 **ME- "FINE! That's how you want to play it" *starts summoning Zeus***

 **JASON- *squints* "what is she doi- WHAT NOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

 **ME- *smirks* "this is what you get when you try to hide from me Jason"**

 **JASON- *Grabs mic away from me* " does not own away pjo or Boo characters only the plot!"**

 **JASON- "There I did it** _ **now**_ **will you stop summoning my dad"**

 **ME- "Look behind you"**

 **JASON- *turns around* "Wha- "**

 **ZEUS- *with a booming voice* "JASON GRACE HOW DARE YOU NOT DO THE DISCLAIMER!"**

 **JASON- *looks at me and glares* "what have you done!"**

 **ME- *Shrugs* "see ya…. Won't wanna be ya" * Starts walking away with piper***

 **JASON- "WHAT NO DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE"**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Jason**

"AAAAAAHHHH" I woke with a jolt being drowned in a bucket of water being poured over my head. When I looked around I saw that I was lying on the coffee table with all of my flies of gods and goddesses shrine I built. OH, yeah now I remember I was staying up late talking on the phone with Annabeth on how to build a new shrine that I was planning on building. When I looked up I saw a pair of kaleidoscopic eyes glaring at me with her hands on her hips. The most beautiful women in the world my wife Piper Grace. **Percy-** **NO! Annabeth is the most beautiful person in the world!" Jason- "Percy seriously we went over this before now gimme back the mic"!" *snatches away the mic***

Ok where was I… oh yeah as I saw piper I immediately burst into a smile and went to go hug her good morning. "Oh, no don't you good morning me sparky" Piper said stepping back from me. "What why?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"Well for one you're wet and the last time I you hugged while you were wet you freaking shocked m- "

"OH, COME ON that was one time pipes"

"well that was one time too much and 2 if you hug me I too will get wet and I already got ready to go to camp and I am not changing!?" yelled piper. Then only did I notice what she was wearing her blue skinny jeans and a new blood red blouse. Her hair was neatly straightened and she had no make-up on. Not that she needed it she already looked breathtakingly gorgeous. After all this time, I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this amazing woman love me.

"Why are you staring at me like that Jason?

"What am I not allowed to look at my perfect wife?"

"well not when you're shocking the dining or- I couldn't help myself I took her in my arms and clashed my lips with her own, for a minute she was caught off guard but then she reacted by pressing her lips against mine with intensity. I moaned into her lips she tasted so good like chocolate and and…. I didn't have time to finish the thought.

OH NO OH MY EYES MY EYES THEY BURN! When I looked up I and saw our 11-year-old son covering his eyes and pretending to faint on to the couch. I pulled myself away from piper blushing at being caught our son. **LEO- "aww is sparky blushing?" JASON- *Blushes even harder* "Shu-t-t uppp Leo" LEO- "MAKE ME" RENYA- "LEO YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING FUN OF JASON AGAIN!" LEO- "Of-f c-c-ouse not Reyna" RENYA- "GOOD" *gives mic to piper***

 **Piper**

I pulled away from Jason to see our son closing his eyes and covering his ears screaming "LALALALALALALA". And at that time, I saw Aurora walk in the room and smack her brother on the head. "SHUT UP FREDDY" she yelled at him and marched up to Jason and at pointed furiously at her hair which was sticking up in all directions.

"LOOK AT WHAT ETHAN DID TO ME!? I turned to face Jason and I will admit his face was priceless. I don't care what anyone else says about Jason he may be Mr. Macho man in New Rome but when it came to our 16-year-old daughter he just completely loses it. And I wouldn't blame him either I mean don't get me wrong Aurora is a very caring person but she did inherit her Grandfather Zeus's anger.

And while Jason was trying to calm her down (failing to do so) Ethan came in the dining room with a satisfied smirk on face. "ETHAN CHARLES GRACE!" shouted Aurora. "How dare you shock me with your powers you know perfectly well that my hair reacts badly when you shock me!

"Well that's what you get for tricking me into going onto the TERROR OF HEIGHTS ROLLER COSTER _YOU_ know perfectly well that I am Terrified of heights. Shouted back Ethan.

"OH, FOR HADES SAKE _GET OVER IT_ YOU'RE THE _GRANDSON OF ZEUS_ I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR!

"OH, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD EVEN PLAY THE WHOLE GRANCHILD OF ZEUS CARD NO- "

"ENOUGH! I shouted. "Both of you need to stop yelling at each other and apologize." "BUT MOOOOOOM!" "But nothing you two will say sorry to each other if you wanted to go to camp today. Their eyes widened when I mentioned camp.

"Ugh fine" said Aurora. "I'm sorry about the terror of heights thing"

"And I'm sorry for the hair shocking you thingy" mumbled Ethan

I smiled in satisfaction. "Now Ethan since you're already dressed go help Freddy get dressed in something nice and take your father with you". HEY! Shouted Jason "I can dress myself". "Dad last time you "dressed yourself" without the help of mom, grandma Aphrodite zapped you with pink lightning" said Aurora. We all laughed at the memory. "Come on! Ethan you're with me, right?" asked Jason. "Dad I love you but you and clothes just don't seem to get along". Jason crossed his arms playfully pretending to be mad. "You people don't love me… WAIT FREDDY you think I can dress myself, right?"

We all turned to face Fred who was stuffing his face full of pancakes at the breakfast table, when he heard his name he swallowed all the food and said with a very serious expression "NO" we all burst out laughing at his seriousness. "now guys I'm serious you boys need to get dressed now Ethan would you please get your brother and father dressed. After they had gone upstairs to get dressed I cleaned up the living room of the water and gone upstairs myself to change. **PIPER- Since** _ **someone**_ **got me wet JASON- I SAID I WAS SORRY! PIPER- WELL SORRY CAN'T MAKE ME UN WET NOW CAN IT SPARKY? JASON- No but-t FRANK- "just go with man, went through the same thing with hazel , you just can't win" JASON- "ugh fine"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok umm…. Yeah this is the next chapter... Review and comment and stuff…. And yeah ok here you go…**

 **Aurora**

After mom, had gone upstairs I made myself some breakfast and went back into my room to do something with hair. Well I can't really call it _my_ room I share it with my brother Ethan. I know what you're thinking that we're both 16 why don't we have our own rooms well our house has exactly 3 bedrooms so one for me and Ethan, one for mom and dad and one for Freddy.

It was originally goanna be Freddy and Ethan who shared a room but you see when Freddy was 2 my mom was pregnant but she miscarried and she had already set up a nursery in Freddy's rooms and we just didn't have the heart to remove it so whenever we go into Freddy's room there's always crib in there for no good reason. OH, I forgot to introduce myself properly my name is Aurora Selena Grace, I was born on October,17,2000 along with my twin brother Ethan Charles Grace **ETHAN- "They didn't need to know my middle name Aurora" AURORA- *Eyes rolls* "They were goanna find out anyway Ethan"**

To the proud parents of Piper and Jason grace (but you probably knew that already). Anyway, I have coffee brown hair that I inherited from my mom and baby blue eyes that are very bright. But if you look at my brother you would have never guess we were twins. Whether I have dark hair he has light blonde hair like our father and kinescope eyes like our mother. But we are somewhat similar in height I am 5'5 while he is 5'7 so yeah.

Moving on, when we were about 6, our mom got pregnant with our baby brother Frederick Perseus Grace. He was named after Annabeth's dad and dad's best friend Percy Jackson. We found it weird that our parents would name him after Annabeth dad of all people, but when we ask them about it they just way it off and say he was named after a _fallen hero_ or whatever that meant. (only a true Potterhead will get this)

Freddie (unlike Ethan and I) is the sweetheart of the family, want somebody to cuddle up with during scary movies it's him, want to get out of your chores? Well just ask him and without a second thought he'll charm-speck his way out of it. And he's just _adores_ dad, I mean his loves mom a lot but he always doting around him. It probably helps that he looks exactly like him. **FREDDIE- "I DO NOT" ETHAN AURORA- "YEAH YOU DO".** Also unlike Ethan and I he inherited mom's charm speck like for real though, I mean it's like really good he even charm speck Grandpa Zeus into letting him sit on his _throne._ But for some reason grandpa Zeus completely loathes Freddie and for that lone reason me and Ethan hate him.

Anyway, as I finished straightening my hair I double checked myself in the mirror. I was wearing denim shorts and a camp-half-blood t- shirt that once belonged to my mom. I wanted to look perfect for today. You see since my mom is piper Mclean the oh so beautiful and skilled savior of Olympus and my dad is well the freaking son of Zeus people often expect me to act perfectly just like them. They only person that ever understood me are grace (daughter of Percy and Annabeth), Emma (daughter of Frank and hazel), and Alex (daughter of Leo and Reyna). We have been best friends ever since I was little and the only people who truly understand the burden of being a daughter of the seven saviors of Olympus.

I was sitting on the edge of my bed pondering over this when Ethan came in. "Aurora COME ON we're leaving in like 5 mins to go to the hotel and dad wants us to put our suitca"- He looked at me sitting on the bed a single tear running down my face. "Aurora what's wrong". He asked with concern lacing his voice, he sat next to me on the bed wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't take it in anymore I sobbed into his shoulder. He was taken aback at first but then pulled me closer into the crook of his neck mumbling soothing words to me.

After I calmed down a bit he said in a soft voice "hey I know you're sacred that you won't fit in at camp like at school but _come on_ rors, are our _friends_ will be there _our real friends_ ". "Not the fakes one at school". I pulled away from him.

"But that's _just_ _it_ Ethan these are our _real_ friends what if they decide that I'm too boring to hang out with them and ditch me like they did at school… I can't lose them too Ethan I just can't". I looked him at his face expecting him to nod his head or something but he just laughed. I punched his arm. Hard.

"OUCH AURORA, what was that for?" he asked

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eye, I could see his eyes were changing to a misty green the way it does when he's serious. "Aurora I think you're forgetting who you're talking about".

"What do you mean?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Aurora I have been with you your whole life and trust me you're everything but boring. For example, you have amazing flying and lightning skills. Do I need to remind you who shocked that mythology teacher when he said that "Descendants of Aphrodite are stupid?"

I smiled remembering that day well. "Yeah I guess I kind of hurt him". I said to Ethan. _"Kind of_? UMMM YOU LANDED HIM IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WHOLE MONTH! Now I was full on laughing. "You're right Ethan I'm just being stupid" I said. "Of course, I'm right." Ethan said standing up and grabbing both our suitcases and heading out the door.

"NOW COME ON or else mom's gonna be Hella mad". "I HEARD THAT ETHAN GRACE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING" mom yelled from downstairs. Ethan winced at hearing her shout. "SORRY MOM" he yelled. "Okay let's go". He said grabbing my last suitcase and failing to pick it up since it's so heavy. "Damn, what did you pack in there?" he asked. I giggled and shrugged at him. "ETHAN AND AURORA GRACE, YOU BOTH BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE OR LEO IS GOING TO BE HELLA MAD AT _ME_ FOR BEING LATE" we heard dad telling from downstairs.

"hey" I said as I faced him. "Want to out that new wind trick dad taught us?".

"I don't know Aurora" Ethan said scratching his neck nervously. "Mom said we weren't allowed to use our powers on school week days".

"But she said _school_ week days, it's summer now" I said in return. Ethan grinned. "Ok let's do it" He said.

"OK Wait!" said Ethan. "What now". "Didn't dad say when it's our first-time summoning wind we have to like introduce ourselves to the wind or something?"

"OH yeaaahhh". I said facing him. Once we had all of our suitcases including Freddie's (since he's too lazy to carry it downstairs himself) lined up in the hallway we were ready.

"OK" said Ethan facing the suitcases. "Aurora, you take the left side of the suitcases and I'll take the right to fly down the stairs. I nodded in return, I may have been cooling looking on the outside but I was a wreck on the inside. Summoning lightning was a 2nd- nature thing but wind was a totally different element. And one look at Ethan told me that he felt the same way.

"ARE YOU GUYS GONNA SUMMON THE WIND, OR STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS? Said Freddie who was standing at the end of the stairs waiting for the wind to come. Since he didn't inherit any of dad's powers he was always financed when we used ours. "BE QUIET FREDDIE" me and Ethan yelled in unison. "Well it's now or never" Ethan said to me. "Ladies first" he said bowing to me in a playful manner. I pushed him and stood with my back straight like dad taught us to.

"I, AURORA SELENA GRACE, DAUGHTER OF JASON AND PIPER GRACE, GRAND DAUGHTER OF ZEUS KING OF THE GODS AND SKIES SUMMON THE WIND". I shouted into the hallway with my best leader voice. For a moment, nothing happened but after a few seconds all around me I could sense the wind bending to my will and carrying my and Freddie's suitcase downstairs.

 _ **ETHAN**_

As I saw Aurora's suitcases being carried downstairs, I heard Freddie's voice "OH MY GOD THIS IS SOOO COOL!" I heard him say. Aurora and me both laughed at his enthusiasm. I could see the grin on Aurora's face and I couldn't help but grin myself.

It broke my heart to see her crying earlier and I blamed myself for it. I mean I know that Aurora and I are twins but I was born first and I take the job as big brother pretty seriously, but I never told Aurora that, because hades know that she wouldn't let me hear the end of it if she knew.

She even thinks that no boy in our school likes her but I secretly threatened each and every one of them, that if they so much glance at her direction they would be getting it from me. **AURORA- "WHAT THAT WAS** _ **YOU?!" ETHAN- *WINCES**_ *** "maybe" AURORA- "Oh my gods Ethan because of** _ **you**_ **I didn't even go to prom!" ETHAN- *eye rolls* "Oh please prom isn't that importa-"AURORA – "DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE".**

But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let here show me up. "I, ETHAN CHARLES GRACE, FIRSTBORN SON OF JASON AND PIPER GRACE, GRANDSON OF ZEUS KING OF THE SKIES, SUMMON THE WIND". After I said the last words I felt a weird sort of tingling on my arms and slowly I felt the wind obeying what I was telling it to do. And one by one all me of suitcases went downstairs.

I smirked at Aurora. "Show off" she said sticking out her tongue. I mimicked her actions and went downstairs and out the door, where mom was standing with her arms crossed. We both stopped laughing seeing her seriousness. "Sor-r-ry mo-om we won't use our powers again we promise". Me and Aurora both stuttered in unison. She laughed at seeing us sacred. "OH, I'm just kidding guys come on get in the car". We let out a sigh of relief and got in the car.

Dad started the car and before we knew it we were on our way to the hotel. It was a long way there and it got a little uncomfortable. You see our car is small like _really small._ There's only 3 seats in the back but it's cramped since me and Aurora take up so much space. And before long Freddie got really cranky and won't calm down.

"I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO AURORA!" "I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO AURORA"

"Oh my god would you cut that out Freddie we can't stop the car so you can sit next to Aurora since we're stuck in a traffic jam, and why do you want to sit next to her so badly?" I asked him. You see the seating argument were like this our parents in the front me in the middle and Aurora and Freddie on either side on me. I should have know he would've wanted to sit next to her. _He always sits next to her_.

"Because Aurora always sings to me you don't" Freddie said pouting and turning away from me. Next to me aurora giggled. "It's not funny" I hissed at her. "It is too" she said.

"FINE WHY DON'T WE HAVE MOM SING TO US, WOULD THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

"YES, THAT WOULD". So mom began singing a lullaby and not before long Freddie fell asleep against me. Me and Aurora smiled loving at him we may have been 16 but we still loved the moments we had with our little brother. After about 20 minutes we were there.

Dad told us that this was a big hotel but he didn't tell us it would be this big. Gods of Olympus it was huge. "OMG look at the swimming pool" Aurora whispered to me. "Yeah, guess how many pranks we could pull with Luke and Grace with that much water". "HEY I HEARD THAT YOU TWO" Mom frowned us from the front seat as dad pulled into the parking spot. Aurora and me just rolled our eyes. As we were getting out our suitcases I saw a gang of teens running up to us. "Hey dad?". "hmm?" he said absentmindedly while unpacking the trunk. "Who are those people"? I pointed towards the gang of people. Dad and mom both looked up and I saw a spark of recognition in their eyes.

They turned to us and grinned "You tell us they're your friends after all" mom said. I turned to look at Aurora she looked a mixture of nervousness and excitement, it wasn't a good look on her. Though I shouldn't talk since I probably looked the same. "Hey" I said to her. "Whatever happens we're in this together". I smiled at her. She returned the gesture. She turned to face back to the gang of teens getting closer and closer to us, leaned into my arms a little and said "You bet your ass we are".


	4. Chapter 4

SUP GUYS! ALRIGHT I KNOW I HAVE BEEN LAZY ABOUT POSTING CHAPTERS BUT… YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN EXUSE SO YEAH…. THANKS AGAIN FOR VISTING MY PAGE!

 **ME- "Come on Zeus I told you I was sorry for choosing Jason over you to do the disclaimer"**

 **ZEUS- "No I get it you like him better" *crosses arms and turns around***

 **ME- "Well yeah of course I like Jason better than you I thought that was obvious- "**

 **ZEUS- "WHAT WAS THAT?"**

 **ME – "Nothing I said you could do that disclaimer today" *smiles nervously***

 **ZEUS- *Claps hands like a little girl* "YAHH"**

 **ZEUS- *clears voice* " does not own any of the pjo or BoO characters only the plot"**

 **ZEUS- *looks at me* "did I do good?"**

 **ME- *Backing away slowly* "Ummm…. Yeah you did great"**

 **ZEUS- "OHH YES HA BEAT THAT JASO- "*Glances at me***

 **ZEUS- "HEY where are you going?"**

 **ME- *Breaks out into a run* *shouts over shoulder* "ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS!"**

 **Emma Zhang**

We were all standing outside in the lobby waiting for Ethan and Aurora's family to arrive, "gods of Olympus, where are they?" I said as I looked at my watch. "Yeah, they were supposed to be here an hour ago," said Alex Valdez (girl) who was standing next to me. OH, I forgot by "we" I meant the Jackson's, Valdez's, and our family the Zhangs.

"I AM SOOOOO HUNGRY" groaned Evan my ever so patient brother. Grace who was standing next to him snickered. "Evan when are you _not_ hungry?" she asked him at the same time his stomach growled. Me, Alex (15 years old), Grace, Logan (Alex's older brother 16), and Luke laughed. "HEY! I'M NOT ALWAYS HUNGRY". Shouted Evan in a playful manner. "Dude no offence but the day you're not hungry is the day pigs fly" said Logan. "OHHHH ROASTED!" Shouted Leo who was _apparently_ eavesdropping from where the parents were standing.

"Dadddd" said Evan annoyed. "Got it" said Frank who was standing behind Leo smacked him. "Owww! What was that for frank" said Leo? Frank who was now smirking said "For roasting my son only I get t-". I didn't listen to what the rest was as I gazed out into the parking lot I saw a Navy-blue convertible pulled in. I grinned and took off running, "GUYS COME ON THE GRACE'S ARE HERE AND I WANT TO SEE AURORA AND ETHAN!" I shouted to my friends over my shoulder. Soon Me, Alex, Grace, Luke, Evan, and Logan were all running toward their car where I saw they were unpacking their trunk.

 **ALEX VALDEZ**

As I was running I saw Aurora and Ethan smiling and waving to us. When we finally got to them me and the girls all crushed Aurora with a huge hug. When we finally let go, we all smiled at each other not needing words to describe how it felt like to be finally together again. WOW! I couldn't believe how beautiful Aurora had grown to be, especially her eyes they looked like the sky, a perfect crystal blue. I guess there are benefits to being a descent of Aphrodite.

I guess I shouldn't complain my dad is always telling me how pretty I am with his chestnut hair that goes past my shoulders in messy waves and my mom's chocolate brown eyes. I was always glad that I got my mothers eyes.

When I looked at Emma I saw that she was not looking at us but at the boys (who were weirdly bro hugging it out trying to be cool) **BOYS- "We** _ **are**_ **cool!" GIRLS- *In unison* "IN YOU DREAMS".** But more specifically at my brother, her golden eyes taking on a dreamy expression.

"Emma?" "Emma" "EMMA" I yelled in front of her face finally getting her attention. "WHAT" she said in confusion. I looked at the others and we all burst out laughing having caught her in the action.

"OK I know that Logan Is cute and all my can you _at least_ pretend to be subtle when you're checking out my brother?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"I-I was wasn't-tt" she stammered back.

"OH, relax I was only teasing" I said in return. I saw her visibly relax.

 **LOGAN VADLEZ**

After all of us had done hugging and all that cheesy stuff we turned to face our parents who we just finishing there cheesy catching up too. "What took you guys that long?" asked Percy. "Yeah I mean even _I_ was here before you dude and that's saying something" said Leo. They adults busted out laughing as if sharing an inside joke, while me and my friends just stared at them.

"OK guys come on let's go check in we're already Hella late" said Percy. We all agreed, the adults started helping the Grace's with their suitcases (and trust me there was _a lot_ ). "Guys, why don't you guys take Freddie and Vicky (Victoria, Alex and Logan's little sister and 11 just like Freddie) and go check out your rooms?". Said mom (Reyna).

"Wait I thought we had to check _into_ the rooms first?" asked Grace.

"Leo reserved you kids rooms ahead of time" replied Reyna smiling.

"WAIT DOES THIS MEAN WE GET OUR OWN ROOMS?!" asked Evan.

"Yep, the girls in one and the boys in another, the rooms are right next to each other and right below our floor" said dad smugly.

"But won't it be crowed if with all of them in one room?" asked Annabeth. Me and my friends nodded our heads. We all got along don't get me wrong but all of us in one room was a little _too_ much, even for us.

"Way ahead of you, the rooms are V.I.P deluxe rooms they're like 4 rooms stuffed into one and they're also conjoining so you guys can visit each other's rooms if you want to". Said Dad.

WOAH! That must of cost like a thousand dollars especially in this fancy mancy hotel. But hey, that's one of the advances of being a child of the Savior's of Olympus. Me and my friends all snatched the cards to the rooms and ran toward the lobby. Behind me I heard our parents laughing at something dad said (which was some probably some lame joke) but I don't blame them. It's been forever since we got together and heck _I_ would probably feel like laughing at one of dad's jokes.

It felt good to be together again. It felt like home, and looking around my friends I knew that they felt the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow 137 views! Thanks, soooo much guys I really mean it- you guys are the best!

 **ME- "Luke come on get your lazy ass off the bed and come help me do the disclaimer!"**

 **LUKE- "Now why exactly would I do that when I'm soo close to finishing this book?"**

 **ME-*Smirks* "Cus if you don't I'll tell you know-who that you have a major crush on her!"**

 **LUKE- *Narrows eyes* "OH YOU WON'T DARE!"**

 **ME- "Really now come on Lukas you know me better than that of course I would"**

 **LUKE *stammering* "BU-T-T th-hat would r-uin the su-s-spense though"**

 **ME- "No it wouldn't…now if you're not going to do it I guess I'll give her a call" *starts to take out cell phone***

 **LUKE- "UGH FINE GIVE ME THE GODDAMN MIC"**

 **LUKE- " does not own any pjo or BoO characters only the plot"**

 **LUKE "There I did it are you happy now"**

 **ME- *Smirks in satisfaction* "Yes, Yes I am Lukas…. But anyway, I don't even have her number so…." * starts walking away***

 **LUKE – "Oh that's oka- WAIT WHAT YOU COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT"**

 **GRACE J.**

Here what the hotel lobby looks like and the swimming pool- **.**

We entered the lobby and we stopped misstep. GODDAMN! This place was big damn maybe even bigger than the Throne room in Olympus! (Yeah, I know I know before you ask yea we all seen the throne room) When I looked up there was a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The place's walls were all glass with wooden frame for the doors and all around the place people were buzzing around with waiters', employees, little kids around there pare- "

"UMMM GUYS WHERE ARE VICKY AND FREDDIE?!" I shouted to my friends.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS BESIDE EMMA" shouted Evan.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE BE NEAR ME YOU IDIOT" Shouted back Emma.

"LUKE, EVAN, LOGAN, ETHAN YOU GUYS GO THAT SIDE OF THE HOTEL AND YELL IF YOU SEE THEM, ME AND THE GIRLS WILL GO THE RIGHT SIDE" I yelled at them. The nodded their heads in panic and took off running. When I turned around to face the girls I heard Ethan yelling to the boys "GOD WE ARE SOO DEAD IF WE DON'T FIND THEM" I chuckled even in the circumstances.

Alex started to hyperventilate the way she does when she's anxious. "Alex, are you okay?". Asked Aurora.

"No I am most certainly _not okay_ Vicky's _my_ little sister! _I'm_ supposed to look after, how could I let this happen? She stared to ramble really fast. Emma and Aurora started to say soothing words to her. When something caught my attention. There was a glimpse of a purple and red clothing. FREDDIE AND VICKY!

"GUYS I THINK I SAW THEM COME ON" I shouted to the girls as I started up the stairs where I saw the pieces of clothing. I was halfway up the stairs with the girls right on my heels. When we finally got up the stairs I saw that the boys had beat us there. They all had their weapon's drawn. Both Logan and Evan had swords drawn out, whereas Ethan was holding a spear (much like his dad's Jason's) and Luke was holding a dagger (like his mom's).

Looking around the girls, I saliently told them to draw their weapons to. Weather the boys had different weapons me and all the girls all had swords. The only way you could tell them apart if you looked at the handle, where our names were craved in Greek. Leo had made all of our weapons when we were born and when we weren't using them they turned into rings. I got to admit even after all these years Leo was still amazing at what he did.

Anyway, when we all had our weapons drawn out we walked slowly to the boys who had their backs turned to us. I snuck behind Ethan and whispered "What monster is it?". He was a little startled at seeing me but he just nodded his head toward the other boys were standing. "One its _they_ and 2 there aren't _exactly_ monsters grace" He replied back. "What is it then if it isn't a monster" I asked a little annoyed. "Look for yourself". I craned my neck to see what the boys were surrounding, when I saw Vicky and Freddie with a knife upon their necks. I tighten my grip on my sword.

 **LOGAN VALDEZ**

As I saw my sister crying and trying to reach out to me, my blood started to boil. "LOGAN, ALEX HEL-LP" she said.

"SHUT UP YOU PATICATIC EXUSE FOR A LEGACEY" The girls who was holding the knife upon her hissed at her, tighten the knife around her neck even more. Alex who was standing next to me started to walk forward, her sword in an attacking potion. "OH, HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY AN- "I held her back. "Calm down Alex she has a _knife_ around their _necks_ " I hissed at her. She didn't like look satisfied but she didn't protest any further.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH OUR SIBLINGS" shouted Luke. Wait Luke! didn't his dad tell me about a time when 2 girls attacked him in his high school or something. He told me what they looked like. Come ON COME ON. Ugh I can't remember what they looked like.

"Oh, my dears, it's not what _we_ want it's what our _boss_ wants" One of the girls said in a flirtatious voice.

"Boss? What Boss?" Emma asked he with gritted teeth.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough but for now we'll make you a deal" The girl on the left said.

"UMM LIKE HELL YOU WILL! Shouted Aurora.

"YEAH HOW ABOUT WE MAKE YOU A DEAL, YOU LEAVE OUR SIBLINGS ALONE AND _WE_ WON'T HURT _YOU_ " Said Luke in a murderous voice. God that boy was scary was he was mad.

Evan smirked but didn't loosen his grip on his sword. "Yeah and I would hurry if I were you girls, cus our parents are probably goanna be here soon and trust me you do not want to piss off the Saviors of Olympus". He said.

"OH, we know _all_ about your parents especially your dad's" The girl with the curly hair pointed at Me and Alex. Freddie was crying a river by now, poor guy I remembered he was always so sweet. "I WANT AURORA! I WANT AURORA!" He shouted.

"OK I HAD ENOUGH WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Shouted Ethan.

"We're _here_ for your siblings and we plan on taking them with us" replied the girls.

"NO WAIT … WHAT ABOUT A COMPROIMISE?" "One of us for our siblings?" Asked Grace.

"What in the _name of hades_ are you doing" Hissed Ethan. "We can't let them take _any_ of us". We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Just flow my lead guys come on". Whispered back Grace. We looked at each, we didn't like the idea but what other choice did we have?

The girls looked at each other and made some conversation between their eyes.

"OK we agreed one of you for your siblings and we'll even be nice about it and let you pick which one of you wants to come with us". The girls looked at us sweetly as if this compromise was some kind of gift. My friends and all huddled together.

 **LUKE J.**

"Guys I know who they are" I whispered to my friends. They all looked at me as if to say "Of course _you_ do Luke". I rolled my eyes at them annoyed. "Dad told me about them they're called Empousai they look human, but they're really the Greek version of Vampires".

"Oh, soooo that's what they're called I remember Percy telling me about them but I couldn't remember their names". Said Logan

"OK GUYS! That's great and all but how do we defeat them?" whispered Alex. I grinned at her. "Don't worry I have the perfect plan".

 **AURORA G.**

GOD! Luke looked soo cute when he was grinned. NO AURORA! FCOUS! I scolded myself. This is _your_ brother! We all turned to face the Empousai with fake sad frowns on our faces.

"Alright fine I'll go with you" I said to them with both my hands out as if they were going to handcuff me. They smirked. "The granddaughter of Zeus and Aphrodite yes, you'll be a fine replacement". They let go of Vicky and Freddie who ran toward Luke and Grace who hugged then stood in front of them in a protective stance with their weapons drawn.

The curly haired girls grabbed my hands and smirked "Don't worry we won't hurt you" she said in a fake pity voice. I smirked right back. "Oh, it's not me you need to worry about" I said to her.

"GUYS NOW" I shouted as I shocked her hands with lightning. The other girl catching on to what was happening tried to make run for it by transforming into full on Vamp-mode. She was fast I'll give her that, but us legacies were even faster. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Out of nowhere 2 other Empousai appeared and started to try and get Vicky and Freddie. Out the corner of my eye I saw Grace shake her head smiling like a psychopath. "Finally, some action" she said. She and Luke started throwing water balls at them. Making them…let's just say _unpleased._

Emma and Logan proceeded to get the other Empousai that was trying to get away by Logan surrounding her in a fire all around her feet. She somehow got past that and started to make a run to the stairs when Emma summoned a skeleton out of the _fucking thin air_ and made her trip. " _Damn_ girl" I heard Logan laugh. "What can I say being a descendant of hades _is_ pretty cool, now do you want to do the honor of killing her?" she asked him. Logan grinned at her making her blush slightly. He then proceeded to slash the Empousai with his sword, turning her into dust.

Meanwhile Alex, Evan, and Ethan were helping me kill the Empousai in front of me. For some reason this one seemed more powerful than the others. It had a powerful aura around her, making her twice as long to kill. (A pain in the ass really)

I summoned the wind and pushed her back against the wall. I was also going to zap her to but Ethan stopped me, "whoa easy there rors let me have some fun too" he said smiling at me. He then gave me his spear to hold then made a huge lightning bolt appear, which then proceeded to Zap the Empousai. When that _still_ wasn't working, I turned to Alex who was making fire balls appear and disappear on her hands looking bored as _hell_.

"Alex, would you _please_ over here and help us kill this thing" I asked her. She looked up smiling at having something to do. "You don't have to tell me twice". She walked toward the Empousai who was or at least _looked_ like she was in severe pain.

"Step aside Sparky Jr. I got this" said Alex. Ethan turned to look at me as if to say "you got to be kidding me" but I just shook my head. Alex may look harmless but she was Reyna's daughter through and through. You do not want to mess with her when she sets her mind on something. She then set the Empousai on fire who turned to dust in a second.

I looked around at my friends who by now defeated all the Empousai. I glance at Freddie and Vicky who themselves had drawn out weapons (yes, they both have weapons), to tell the truth they look very happy for someone who almost got kidnapped.

Freddie came running up to me holding up his dagger that mom had given him. "AURORA! AURORA, DID YOU SEE THAT I KILLED MY FIRST MONSTER!" He screamed in my face. I just chuckled and ruffled his hair. My friends and I all looked at each other, we were all covered in dust and sweat. I knew we all had the same thought running through our minds. Whatever that was It was no _normal_ monster attack, someone was after us.

Knowing our parents, it was someone who wanted revenge. I was about to say this when I heard something from the behind us. Me and my friends all turned around and pointed our weapons viciously at our attacker's throats. When I turned around I saw that it was our parents with their hands up in mock surrender and an amused smile playing on each on their lips. "What did we miss?" they all said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok hi guys…. So, I showed this fanfic to my friends and they were hard Caleo shippers and they wanted to see Calypso in the story. So, I wondered if you guys wanted to see her too. If you guys** _ **do**_ **, review about it and I'll decide if I'm going to add her to the story depending on how many people want her in it. Alright that's it… Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **ME- *Tied to a chair* "GUYS COME ON DO I** _ **HAVE**_ **TO?"**

 **EVERYONE- *With their arms crossed* "YES YOU DO"**

 **PERCY- "This is what you get for making** _ **us**_ **do the disclaimer,** _ **you're**_ **the author you should be the one doing them"**

 **ME- *Grinning* "You're right, I** _ **am**_ **the author so that means I can do whatever I want" *poofs everyone into a chair with their arms tied***

 **HAZEL- "See I told you guys she would do this, but** _ **no**_ **gods forbid someone actually listen to me"**

 **ME- "You guys should listen to her more often, but anyway now that you're all here might as well do the disclaimer"**

 **EVERYONE- *Grudgingly* *In unison* "Does not own any pjo or BoO characters only the plot"**

 **ME-*Smiling* "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"**

 **PERCY- "SHUT UP YOU BLUE PANCAKES LIER"**

 **ME- "Touché"**

 **HAZEL ZHANG**

As I looked around the hallway, I saw that it was all covered in dust and- WAIT DUST, THERE WAS A MONSTER ATTACK?! I looked back to the children who were now trying to explain what happened, but all at once.

"It wasn't my fault mom Vicky just took off and Evan wasn't watching eith- "

"WOAH HOLD YOUR HORSES _ME_?, WHAT ABOUT _AURORA_ SHE WASN'T WATCHING FREDDIE"

"WHAT THE HECK BRUH, SNTICH MUCH?" Shouted Aurora. "SHUT UP" Yelled Leo.

"OK FIRST OF ALL WE AREN'T GONNA PUNISH ANY OF YOU SO QUIT SNITCHING ON EACH OTHER". He looked past the children into the hallway. "And 2nd of all is it just _me_ or does everyone else see the skeleton too" said Leo.

"Oh, come on Leo I don't think this is the time for joke- "I said as I turned to face the hallway where he was pointing. When I turned, I saw that there was in _fact_ a skeleton standing in the middle of the hallway. (Ok I know I'm the daughter of Pluto and all but HOW THE HECK DID I NOT SEE THAT SOONER?!). I only knew 3 people who could summon skeletons like that and 2 of them were my children.

"EMMA MARIE ZHANG AND EVAN NICHOLAS ZHANG HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SUMMON THE DEAD" I shouted at my children who were now hanging their heads in guilt. ( Well That was a sentence I never thought I would say in my life)

"HEY THIS WASN'T ME THIS TIME IT WAS EMMA YELL AT HER SHE'S THE ONE WO SUMMONED THE DEAD" Yelled Evan. I faced Emma who was now zapping her fingers trying to let's say "put back the skeleton" but failing to do so. She turned to face me hearing her name.

I put my hands in my head groaning. "Emma please don't tell me, that you don't know how to put back the skeleton". She gave me a nervous look (ugh I was so going to get Nico for teaching my children how to summon the dead). I searched for Evan, who was now trying to hide behind Alex, and trying to disappear from my wrath but he would have to try harder. I was going to call him out when Percy beat me to it.

"Dude, Evan why are you hiding behind a girl?" he asked. Ouch, I glanced at Reyna, we both knew he was going to get it now. If there's one thing I remember about Alex, it's that she's very touchy about sexism (even if Percy was only joking).

"Woah whoa WOAH hold on there did you just say _girl_? "What's wrong with being a girl?" Alex fumed inching in on him step by step. Percy realizing what he just said started to walk backwards toward the stairs.

"Umm nothing, nothing's wrong with being a girl I loves girls I'm married to a girl!". He started to ramble really fast, in fear of getting hurt by Alex. Me and the others started to find this quite funny, I mean it's not every day you see the son of Poseidon scared. Especially by a 15-year-old.

The married to a girl thing kinda set Alex over the top she started to summon another skeleton, when Frank stopped her just in time. "Ok Emma that's enough of summoning dead people for one day" he said. We all laughed at how ridicules that sounded. I saw Percy relax but went near Annabeth a little just to be safe.

"Alright Alright" I said putting my hands up to the kids. "Does anyone want to explain why all of you have your weapons drawn?" I asked them. They looked at each other, urging one another to tell what happened when Vicky and Freddie came up to me.

"We were taken by empous-, empouse-,". "Wait where they called Empousai?" I asked Freddie. He smiled brightly at me, he opened his mouth to answer but Vicky beat him to the punch. "Yeah that's it's Empousai, they hand these fangs too" answered Vicky.

 **PERCY J.**

Empousai! Me in high school and now my children. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? **ANNBETH- "Probably because you killed them one in real life and one in legit hell" PERCY- *Eye rolls* "Not helping wise girl".** I smiled at the children who had worried expressions on their faces. "Guys that's nothing to worry over, Empousai attacks happen all the time." I reassured them.

"But dad these Vampires- "started Grace.

"Empousai" I corrected her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever, these _Empousai_ said they knew us specifically and that they were attacking us for their "Boss". Said Grace. I frowned at her. "Gracie, you should know better than anyone that your parents are well known in the demigod world". "Yeah but Per- "stared Ethan

"But nothing Ethan it was a normal monster attack and as long as nobody got hurt it doesn't matter". Said Piper firmly to her son. "Yeah now guys I don't know about _you_ but I want to check out these rooms I paid for" Said Leo holding out the keys to our bedrooms. The children remembering their rooms started to run down the stairs to their floor.

"HEY' I Shouted after them. "YOU FORGOT YOUR SUITCASES".

"OH SHIT" I heard Logan say. I was about to go after them when I felt wind come and carry down their suitcases one by one. I turned to Jason who just shrugged at me. "Don't look at me dude its probably Aurora or Ethan doing that'. I just shook my head my head smiling. I could already tell that this was going to one interesting summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Ummm… Ok so this is the next chapter… I have gotten** _ **like 20 emails**_ **, about Calypso being in the story but I'm still a little hesitant about putting her in it. So, kept sending those reviews and emails! And for you people who don't know me, I'm probably like you spending time on my computer/phone and ignoring my responsibilities and homework so you'll probably like me. Enjoy!**

/images/CNqmrx this is the girl's room just imagine it with more beds

/images/7FwWRU and this is the boys room again just imagine it with more beds

/images/JecqoU And this is the conjoining room between the boy's and girl's room

 **FREDDIE G.**

We went downstairs to our floor and down one of the long hallways to our rooms.

"Do you think those Vampires will come back" whispered Vicky who was walking next to me. I shook my head.

"Nah you were there, we showed those Vampires whose boss and anyway mommy and daddy won't let them hurt us" I said. She gave me a look as if she didn't complete believe me.

"664,665, AH here we go 666" said Logan putting in the card to open our door.

"WAIT" shouted Vicky. Logan jumped back startled. "WHAT" he asked her.

"Daddy once told me that 666 is a cursed number, that it was Satan's calling number". She said in a scared voice. Logan just rolled his eyes and bent down to Vicky's level. "Vicky daddy was just kidding, you know him he _loves_ his jokes". He said to her.

"Yeah" said Luke. "Besides even if Satan was going to show up we have Emma and Evan their grandpa is _Hades_ , he won't let anything happen to us". He said smiling smugly but wiped it off almost instantly. He turned to face Emma and Evan.

"Right guys?" He asked them in panic. Emma and Evan looked at each other uncertainly. "I don't know man one minute he's all like "Come here my sweet Grandchildren" and another he's like he's like "Breathe in my direction and I'll make your life a living hell". "So, you really can't tell" Said Evan.

We all turned to face Vicky but she just smiled "Daddy told me about Uncle Hades he said that he was mean looking on the outside put has a heart of gold on the inside". She said sweetly.

The others looked at each other weirdly. "Ok that's just plain wrong" mumbled Alex. I snatched the card out of Logan's hands "Ugh you guys take forever I want to see how our rooms look like". I opened the door and went inside the others following me in.

 **AURORA G.**

"Wow" said Ethan in awe. "You can say that again" I said. The boys room was amazing with 5 queen beds all lined out to the side, each with it's personal mini bar. (Oh, hell no, that better not have any beer in that or Leo was going to get it from me. _)_. The whole room had a medieval red theme going on. It was a major contrast to the lobby which had more of a modern edge to it.

Grace walked toward the conjoining room where there was a door on the other side. Which I'm guessing was our room. She turned back to face the boys who were now stuffing their faces with food from the mini bars. Ugh! What was with boys and food?

"Guys we'll meet back in here for lunch say in an hour?" she asked them.

"Yeah sure" said Evan with his mouth full.

"OH, THAT'S SO GROSS EVAN DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" I shouted at him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something like "Yes mom".

"WHAT WAS THAT ZHANG?!". He looked scared for a moment before he composed himself again. "I SAID" He began but Ethan cut him off.

"Nothing, you said nothing" He gave Evan a look as if to say "Don't man, it's not worth it". I smiled in satisfaction. Grace opened the door and ran inside yelling "I CALL FIRST FOR THE SHOWER!". I looked at the others girls and all at once we yelled "NO ME FIRST" and ran in after her.

 **ALEX V**

I got to Grace first since I'm the fastest and opened the bathroom door and stopped at the right there. The girls eventually caught up with me but didn't see me in the doorway, so they bumped me onto the floor. I fell on the bathroom floor with a thump! I raised my hands in thinking that someone would give me a boost up but they were too busy gazing the bathroom to even notice me.

Humph! "Fine I'll get up by myself, thanks so much guys" I said sarcastically. I looked around and saw that the bathroom was even more grand then the room itself. The sink was set up with the top of the line makeup products and bathroom luxuries. There were 2 jet tubs and 4 showers all lined together. Damn! _How rich are our parents_?

Grace was already in one of the showers, loudly singing "All the single ladies" by Beyoncé. Laughing me, Emma, and Aurora got in the other remaining showers and Alex when in one of the tubs.

 **EMMA Z.**

After about 30 mins we were all done with the showers and put on our robes and started doing our makeup and hair. Alex suggested I leave my hair down saying that it complimented my golden eyes perfectly and for her I suggested that she should put the hair in a ponytail since it would be great with her natural curls.

Aurora pinned a side of her hair back and left the rest freely down. We all said that Grace should put her hair down but she flat out refused saying and I quote "My mess of a hair cannot be controlled" and put her hair in a simple but cute ponytail.

When we were, all done with that we lined up all our suitcases side by side going through all of them picking out cute outfits to wear to Camp. The boys knocked on our door a few minutes ago saying that our parents decided instead of staying overnight, we would just eat lunch and head to Camp. We all obliged since we ourselves couldn't wait to get to camp.

In the end, I ended up wearing white jeans with a black and red flannel top. Grace with a black skirt that went up to her knees and a dark emerald t-shirt. Aurora browed my dark blue sunflower dress with a simple birdsong necklace. And last but not least Alex wore Grace's pink shorts with her vintage blue t-shirt that said "I'm a goddess". Ha-ha… how ironic I know.

I know what you're thinking where's Vicky? And don't worry we didn't lose her again. She took a bath then pasted out on the bed. "Come on" said Alex. "Its goanna be a pain in the butt trying to wake her up much less dressed". Me and my friends looked at each other, shrugged and went over to Vicky's bed.

 **FRANK Z.**

We all went downstairs to the children's floor and knocked on the boy's door first. "Come in" came Evan's voice. "Oh no" I said. Percy looked at me "What is it dude?" he asked. I glanced at Hazel who gave me a knowing look. "That's voice Evan uses when he's really bored and if _Evan_ is really bored it usually means something" I told them.

Leo shook his head at me. "Dude _no way_ he's bored Logan is in there and if there's one thing I know about my son it's that he never lets anyone be bored, he's always jumping up and down doing _something_ ".

"It's true" said Reyna. "It's really annoying when you want some peace and quiet around the house".

"Well let's find out" I said as I opened the door. When I looked in I saw that all the boys were each laying on their beds, staring at the ceiling. The only movement that was going on was Ethan throwing and catching a coin. (It was kinda depressing to watch).

Leo came in the room, took one look at it, lit his hands-on fire climbed on top of a table and shouted "I AM HERE BOW TO YOUR KING MR. MCSHIZZLE-MAN-BAD-BOY-SUPREME". Me, Jason, and Percy grinned at each other and jumped on the table as well.

"AND BOW TO YOUR OTHER KING ACUAMAN" Shouted Percy summoning water from the sink and surrounding himself with it. Jason summoned lighting and held it in his hands like he was Thor or something. "BOW TO YOUR _OTHER_ KING, LIGHTING BOY". I laughed, then transformed in in a gorilla and shouted "AND BOW TO YOUR _OTHER OTHER_ KING UH- THE BOY VERISON OF MULAN"! We all posed dramatically at the same time the girls came in the other door.

 **ANNABETH J.**

I put my head in my arms groaning. "Remind me again why we agreed to marry these people" I asked the girls." I believe we were held against our will" said Reyna. Us girls chuckled. "Hey" shouted Leo jumping off the table and going over to Reyna. "Don't hate the player, hate the game". He said giving her a light peck on the lips. Reyna smiled but only slightly. "That doesn't even make sense Leo'. Said Reyna. "I know" He replied.

"What took you guys that long, you said we would meet in an hour that _at least_ took 3" said the boys getting off the bed. Grace smirked, "We took that long because we _actually_ put in an effort to look nice" she said smugly.

"Speak for yourself". Said Luke posing if he were a photoshoot. "I look fabulous".

"I don't think you fully understand the definition of fabulous" said Aurora laughing. Luke grinned at her. I looked between the 2 of them, yep there was definably something going on between them. And I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Daddy hold me I'm sleepy' said Vicky holding out her arms to Leo. Leo happily obliged and swooped her up in her arms. And within seconds she was fast asleep in her father's arms. God, she looked so much like Leo with his eyes and hair even the exact same shade of skin color.

"Will you hold me daddy" Asked Percy holding out his arms too. The children started cracking up.

"Oh, shut it Percy!". He said this in a firm voice but I could see a smile tugging at his lips.

"Alright kiddo's let's go down to lunch and don't worry about your suitcases someone will bring it down for you" said Jason. The children smiled and went outside and down the stairs laughing. I closed the door and went to join the others when something caught my eye in the window of the hallway. It looked like a white dress huh... I wonder if it could be…

"Annabeth!" Called Percy from the stairs. "You coming or what?" He said smiling. I shook my head it was probably nothing and went downstairs with Percy.

 **ALRIGHT THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE TOO LONG…. DO YOU GUYS LIKE LONG OR SHORT CHAPTERS?**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER BUT YEAH HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND ABOUT CALYPSO…. OK OK YOU GUYS CONVICED ME TO PUT HER IN THE STORY. BUT SHE WON'T COME IN IT FOR A LITTLE WHILE** _ **AND**_ **NOT IN THE WAY YOU MIGHT EXPECT HER TO.**

 **AND CAN YOU GUYS USE THE LINKS I'M PUTTING IN HERE? CUS I'VE BEEN TRYING IT AND IT WON'T WORK, IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO DO THAT PLEASE TELL ME. AND DO GUYS WANT PICS ON HOW EVERYONE LOOKS LIKE? CUS I CAN DO THAT. LIKE ALWAYS ENJOY!**

 **ME- "Hey guys so I'm going to be doing the disclaimer cus** _ **some**_ **people, are being babies and won't speck to me." *glares at everyone else***

 **EVERYONE- *Whistles and looks away***

 **ME- "Ok so I don't ow- "**

 **ZEUS- *Poofs out of nowhere* *And finishes disclaimer***

 **ME- *Turns to Jason and glares* "Do** _ **something**_ **about your father Grace, even when I** _ **want**_ **to do the disclaimer I can't"**

 **JASON- *shrugs and heads toward Zeus* "I'll try"**

 **JASON- "Hey dad you think that-t may-ybe st-top doing the d-i-clameir"**

 **ZEUS- *Glares harshly***

 **JASON- *Walks back to me* "Hey I tried"**

 **ME- *Sighs and turns to you* "Well I'm beat guys so... I don't really know what to say…. umm comment… you know what I don't really care… enjoy the chapter or something" *faints of exhaustion***

 **HAZEL- "should we like help or something?"**

 **EVERYONE- "Nah"**

 **LOGAN VALDEZ**

We ate lunch then went outside to get in our cars and headed to Camp. I got to admit I was worried about dad, it was getting near the anniversary of when he met Calypso. Dad and Mom told me and Alex about her.

They said that she tricked dad into falling in love with her so that she could get off the island and Dad always got a little too mushy to mom around this time. He thought that Mom thought he didn't appreciate her like he did Calypso. Which was just plain stupid cause they're _practically_ kissing every spar moment they get.

Mom told me that she didn't mind the Dad fell in love with her a little later but she would never forgive her for hurting Dad. Well, serves her right for hurting Dad. Me and Alex aren't allowed to talk about Calypso around Vicky since she's only like 11.

But hey I got bigger problems to worry about. Ok so I've been having these nightmares about this creepy ass monster, at first I thought nothing of it but then it got worst.

It kept on saying this one chant over and over again. " _I've got plans for you son of the flames"._ I haven't told anybody this, well not exactly. I just told Alex I was having nightmares, she was worried at first my I reassured her that I was fine.

I know what you're thinking "Go tell someone you idiot". But you don't get it, I _have_ to live up to my dad's name. The guy practically gave his life for his friends not to mention the entire world. And as his only son I can't be going around telling people I'm scared of a little nightmare. I just…. no bruh. Dad turned around the block and stopped the car at the bottom of the hill.

I looked over to Alex, who was visibly grinning.

"We're here". She said. I shook my head and put on a smile, having nightmares doesn't mean I can't enjoy camp. I got out of the car and started helping dad with the suitcases. I saw that the other families were starting to arrive as well.

 **Aurora Grace.**

I got out of the car and saw that Vicky was walking towards me. She seemed to have just woken up.

"Hey kiddo" I said as I went over to her.

"Hey Aurora" she said as her tummy rumbled.

"Oh, I forgot that you slept through lunch" I said to her as I grabbed her hand and started to walk where my friends where all standing.

"yea I'm hungry you got anything to eat Aurora?" She asked me with hopeful eyes. I sighed and gave her a cholate bar from my purse.

"OH YEA- "

"shh... if your mom finds out I gave you a cholate bar she's goanna have me dead" I said to her in a whispered voice.

She giggled and nodded her head. I smiled at her, I always wanted a little sister. Ethan and Freddie weren't exactly the paint your toes with nail polish and gossip about crushes type. Not that I had a fascination with nail polish and all that girly stuff.

Gods of Olympus no! That's another thing I inherited from my mother, the distaste for feminine stuff. But hey, it would be nice to talk about girly stuff once in a while. I love my mom but I can't really talk with her about _everything_. There's a limit to the mother-daughter bonding. Anyways, I joined my friends who we standing in circle sharping their weapons. I raised my eyebrows at them.

 **Evan Zhang**

I sharpened my sword's side waiting for our parents to park their cars somewhere discrete. (we can't just leave out in the open you know) I glanced at Aurora who raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What are we murdering someone?" She asked sarcastically pointing at our weapons.

"Kinda, I mean we heard that we were goanna play capture the flag today so..." trailed off Luke.

"Dude no offense but I think by how hard you guys are sharping your weapons, someone's goanna think you're a physio killer" replied Aurora.

Logan laughed "You say it as if that's a bad thing' he said. The boys and me nodded our heads. Alex smacked her brother head "Don't say things like that idiot, especially with Vicky and Freddie around". Logan just mumbled something about her and Reyna being alike. The rest of us laughed.

I turned to see that our parents were now running towards us in a circle and someone running after them. I squinted and saw that they were huddling around Piper as if shielding her. I thought there was a monster or something following them and told the other this. They all put their weapons in a fighting stance. All but Aurora, Ethan, and Freddie.

"Ummm guys what are you doing?" I asked them in pure confusion. Aurora groaned and put her head in her hands "I can't believe they found us _here_ of all places" she said.

"Umm who?" Emma asked her.

"The paparazzi, they've been trailing us wherever we go ever since mom started to work on this new movie starring Dawne Johnson. I mean I don't even know why they're following us so early, I mean the _trailer isn't even out yet_." Said Ethan with annoyance in his voice.

"Ohhh…" The others and me felt bad for them. When we were little and we all lived together, whenever we would go out with the Grace's BOOM! Camera flash.

You would probably be freaking out by now that _we_ weren't freaking that Piper's working with 'The Rock' but we gotten pretty use to that by now. And I'm not goanna lie me and my friends use the fame of Piper's career to our favor.

2 years ago, we all went to see Piper's movie premier for 'Maleficent' and got to meet Angelina Jolie. I know how cool right? But we had to leave _really early_ cause all of us had math finals but hey, at least we got to meet her right?

Our parents had finally reached us panting. "I t-think w-e l-lost t-hem" said Jason breathing heavily. I looked at them and saw something missing.

"Hey guys, where are our suitcases?" I asked them. Percy shrugged. "We couldn't run and carry the suitcases so we just left them there, don't worry we'll get them later." He looked at us and grinned mysteriously.

"Whoever gets to the top of the hill last has to clean out the horse stables for a week!" and took off running to the top of the hill. Me and my friends looked at each other dead pan and then Evan broke the trance by running after him. We all did to with the parents following and chuckling something about 'Same old Percy' whatever that means.

 **Grace Jackson**

Me and Alex were the first to get the hill then came the others. Surprisingly Piper was the last person to arrive.

"I see you're losing your touch their beauty queen" said Leo teasing.

"Oh, shut your mouth Valde- ". She didn't have time to finish the sentence she put she hand to her mouth, as if she were going to vomit.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Freddie. Aww... he stilled called her mommy.

"Yeah sweetie mommy is just fine" Piper tried to reassure her son but it didn't really work Piper ran to the nearby bush and threw up. Jason ran to her and held her hair and we followed.

"Pipes are okay?" Jason asked her as she finished throwing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Jason, does anyone have a breath mint?" she asked us. Me and my friends shook our heads no.

"Wait I might have…" said Leo as he searched in his tool belt. The hell did he put that on?! Ugh! Whatever, I gave up a long time ago figuring out where everything came from.

"Ah ha! Here you go Piper" said Leo as he handed her a piece of gum. Piper thanked him as she took the gum. I glanced at the others we all were worried about Piper, she threw up 2 times today.

Once at lunch and once now, me and my friends said that if she threw up again we would take her to see a son of Apollo. And before you ask yes, the boys thought of this idea. They might have been annoying but it was clear that they were all very caring. I urged Luke to say something about this.

 **Luke Jackson**

I stepped forward and said "Hey Piper maybe you should see a son of Apollo". Piper shook her head quickly, "No guys really that's not necessary, I'm fine" she said.

"No Piper, Luke's right you need to see a son of Apollo I don't want you to get sick said Jason firmly.

"Did someone say a son of Apollo?" a voice from behind us said. We all turned around to see Will Solace sanding there smiling. The dad's all went and as the girls called it "Bro hugged it out".

"Hey how's my favorite Brother-in-law?" asked Hazel hugging Will. We all knew Hazel had a soft spot for Will as he was the only one to bring Nico out of his 'slump' when the war with Gaea ended.

Will smiled brotherly at her. "Doing great… but I can't really say the same thing for Nico". I saw Emma frown "What's wrong with Uncle Nico?" she asked Will.

He grinned at seeing his favorite niece and opened his arms out for a hug. Emma ran and hugged her uncle.

"Woah hey, what doesn't your nephew get a hug?" asked Evan pouting playfully. Will laughed and hugged Evan as well. "So where is Nico?" asked Frank. As if one cue Nico ran toward us with something in his arms. I squinted but couldn't see what it was.

"WILL FUCKING SOLCE HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH ISAB- "He started shouting at Will but then stopped at seeing his sister. Hazel ran and went to hug her brother but then stopped right in front of him.

"What's wrong Hazel?" asked Frank going up to her. When he did he gasped. "Alright I had enough what the heck are you people gasping about" said Annabeth as she walked towards the pair, we all followed curiously.

 **Emma Zhang**

I pushed dad out of the way and saw what Uncle Nico was holding. "Oh, my god…." I said amazed. He was holding a baby girl. She looked to be about 8 months old, she had bright blue eyes and tuft of coffee brown hair. She cocked her head at Hazel and failed out her little arms out to her. As if she already knew her. Hazel gave Uncle Nico a look as if to say 'Can I hold her', Nico nodded and gently gave her to Hazel. Mom cooed at the baby and she giggled as if mom had told her a joke.

"Is she yours?" Asked Frank to Will and Nico. They both nodded. "We adopted her a couple months back, she's a daughter of Hecate the Goddess of Magic." "But her dad died in a monster attack when she was born, so Grover found out and brought her to us saying we should adopt her and we did". Said Will putting an arm around Nico.

"She kinda looks like the both of you mixed with Will's blue eyes and Nico's dark hair" said Logan. Nico smiled at him "Yeah we get that a lot, she can already do a lot of magic like levitating objects and transforming things, Chorion thinks she's pretty powerful".

Will looked at Nico and they had a conversation between their eyes. Me and my friends looked at them weirdly. "Hey your grandmas' Aphrodite, so are they like having a lovey dovey moment, or am I hallucinating? I whispered to Aurora. She just shrugged "How am I supposed to know?" she replied in a hush voice.

Leo waved a hand over their faces "Umm guys we're still here you know" he said to him. Will laughed "Sorry Leo me and Nico we just confirming something" he said.

"And what would that be?" asked Annabeth. Nico rolled his eyes at her.

"Her godparents we want Isabelle to- "

"Wait I'm confused who's Isabelle?" asked Percy.

"OH! I almost forgot, Guys meet Isabelle Hazel di Angelo Solace our daughter." Said Nico with a proud look on his face. "What were you saying about her godparents?" I asked Uncle Nico again.

"Yeah so we want Isabelle to have someone if something ever happened to me or Will-"

"But nothing going to happen" mom interrupted saying.

"We're just saying if some _did_ Isabelle would still grow up with a loving family and these are also the people who will be her legal guardians" finished Will. "So, whose is it" we all asked in unison.

"Aurora Grace and Luke Jackson are the godparents and legal guardians of Isabelle said Nico. I inwardly winced I knew they both wouldn't like this.

"WHAT!" they both yelled in unison.


End file.
